vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
|-| Child= |-| Princess of Oz= Summary Dorothy Gale is one of the main protagonist of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She was just an ordinary young girl who, after a cyclone hit, landed in the magical land of Oz. She later becomes a princess of Oz. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A Name: Dorothy Gale Origin: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Novel) and its sequels Gender: Female Age: At most twelve in the original book, mid-teens and young adult in the sequels Classification: Princess of Oz Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1; After choosing to live in Oz she no longer ages), Superhuman Speed and possibly Flight via Silver Shoes, Resistance to Magic via the kiss of the Good Witch of the North, Transmutation or Matter Manipulation and Teleportation with the Magic Belt, and Summoning via the Golden Cap (Can summon the Flying Monkeys to do what she commands.) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Could hurt The Cowardly Lion when she was only a child), higher with Flying Monkeys (They could overpower the The Tin Woodman and The Lion with ease. They are what secured power for The Wicked Witch of the West (Book).) Ignores conventional durability with the Magic Belt (Turned a group of attackers into eggs with the wave of her hand.) Speed: Athletic Human physically, Unknown with Silver Shoes (The shoes allow her to go anywhere in three large steps, each as fast as the blink of an eye.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human physically, higher with the Flying Monkeys. (They easily lifted the Lion and the Woodsman over the lands of Oz without being slowed.) Striking Strength: Athlete Class physically, higher with the Flying Monkeys. Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Average, possibly higher (Had to trek through all of Oz with limited food and time to rest.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with Magic Belt and Golden Cap Standard Equipment: Silver shoes, Golden Cap, Kiss of the Witch Of the North, Magic Belt, and her dog, Toto Intelligence: Likely Above Average. Weaknesses: Is still human, is inexperienced in combat and doesn’t know how to full use her magic items. The Golden Cap can only be used three times and must have a chant said before Monkeys are summoned, leaving her open for attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silver Shoes:' After clicking her heels together she just thinks where she wants to go, at the shoes will take her there in three steps. The steps are described faster than the blink of an eye. *'Golden Cap:' After saying a special chant, the Flying Monkeys will appear to her and are forced to do what she commands. This can only be done three times by each user. Note: The equipment given to Dorothy on this profile are items she has had at one time or another throughout the novel series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Princesses Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Tier 10 Category:Book Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Isekai Characters